


One evil to fight another

by Deeney69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeney69/pseuds/Deeney69
Summary: When Sam gets a call from a hunter he is glad to get out of the bunker for a short time away from Dean to stop Dean needlessly worry about him when Dean has bigger problems.He certainly didn't expect a reunion with an enemy or to consider taking a big risk.





	One evil to fight another

Sam closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. In. Out. In. Out.

His heart slowed to a normal pace and he took a deep breath out. He then yawned loudly. He was exhausted. These constant nightmares were draining him of his energy.  
He glanced at the alarm clock and saw it read 8.10am. Dean would be up and if Sam didn’t get up soon Dean would come looking for him. Sam knew Dean had enough to worry about with Michael rattling around in his head. Sam didn’t want to add to that.  
He showered and made his way to the kitchen where Dean was humming to himself and cooking breakfast. Cas and Jack were still away checking out a tip on a possible site of a variety of sacred items that might help them with their current problem. Mary was out hunting with a female hunter who had recently contacted them.  
Sam poured himself a cup of coffee and yawned loudly again.  
“You okay?” Dean questioned turning to Sam. Dean always liked to do a “quick visual check over” of Sammy in the morning.  
Sam smiled  
“Yeah, just bad dreams is all”  
“Okay” Dean said frowning then turned back to his cooking “You know you…”

To Sam’s relief his phone rang interrupting Dean  
“Sam. It’s Steve”  
Sam grabbed his coffee and made a hasty retreat to the library.  
“Ohh, hey Steve. What’s up?”  
“Kinda got a problem here”  
“Okay, just give me a minute”

Sam booted up his laptop and opened the file containing the roster of the current Hunters. Sam had (with Charlies help) recently made a program which allowed him to access information on each Hunters current whereabouts and mission. With so many hunters now a days (along with a growing list of personal and family issues to deal with) it was getting harder for Sam and Dean to keep track of everyone. This program allowed them to do so. Dean remarked it was a typical “geek boy” thing to do. He was secretly proud of how clever Sam was to come up with such an idea.

“You’re in Des Moines, hunting a ghost” Sam confirmed  
“Des Moines yes, but it aint a ghost. Turned out to be a low-level Demon”  
Sam sits back in his seat  
“Ohhh?”  
“Yeah, and I can handle it but, here’s the thing, kinda embarrassing. See I didn’t bring no holy water with me and … well… Dale and I aint as clever as you and your brother so I don’t remember the Latin words to the exorcism”  
“Do you want Dean and I to come and give you a hand?”  
“I don’t want to disturb you fellas especially since how Dean had been benched and all ‘cause he’s sick”  
“No, no. It’s fine”. Sam paused. He really didn’t want Dean in any situation that could put pressure on him. “I tell you what. I can be up there in three hours, drop the stuff off, give you hand if need be, and come home”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, no problem”  
“Thanks Sam. Appreciate it”

 

To save a huge argument with Dean, Sam decided it was best just to tell him he was going out for the day. Shopping, research, a movie, haircut, boring stuff.  
Dean gave him an unsure look then shrugged his shoulders.   
“Okay. See you tonight,” Dean said and went back to his breakfast. As Sam went to leave the room he added “Might as well get some beer. Ohh, and ….”  
“Pie” Sam interrupted and smiled “Don’t forget the pie”.  
Dean smiled  
“Damn straight”

 

Just under three hours later Sam pulled into the motel Steve and Dale were staying at.  
He grabbed the jerry can of holy water from the boot of his car and a folder with various exorcists printed out in it.  
Steve opened the motel door and smiled  
“Hey Sam. ‘preciate you coming all this way”  
Sam took a look at the messy room as he entered. There were clothes and rubbish strewn everywhere.  
“Just dump the can there” Steve said pointing he then shoved a bunch of rubbish and papers from the old table “Take a load off”  
“Where’s Dale?” questioned Sam sitting down.  
“Gone to get some food. “Can’t expect Sam to drive all this way and us not feed him” he said”  
Sam gave a smile  
“He didn’t need to do that”  
Steve walked over to the mini bar. With his back to Sam he pulled out two cans of beer and opened them. He then walked over to Sam and offered him one  
“Drink?”  
“Thanks”   
“Here’s to better days” Steve toasted and they both gulped down the cold beer.  
“So, tell me about this Demon”  
“Well,” said Steve as he sat down “He seems to be targeting a family nearby”  
“A family? That’s unusual”  
“You said once that Demons sometimes remember their previous life, when they were Humans. I figure maybe it’s a revenge deal”  
“Yeah I guess” Sam yawned and apologised. When had he gotten so tired?  
“How did, how did…” Sam seem to be having trouble stringing two words together. He shook his head “Sorry, I feel…”  
“Kinda woozy?” suggested Steve smiling  
Sam looked at Steve trying to gauge what Steve had done. He dropped the beer and went to stand but instead fell heavily on the ground.  
“Dean… De” mumbled Sam as his eye lids felt like they had weights on them. As he began to lose consciousness, he heard the motel door open and close. He saw a set of boots walking towards him. He raised his head and as he slipped into unconsciousness, he swore he saw Nick.

 

Sam woke with a start. His arms and legs were numb. He quickly noticed the thick ropes around his ankles. Legs and torso. He could feel the ropes on his wrists and shoulders. He was tied to a metal chair. He tried moving, but it was impossible. He noticed the unique symbols and symbols painted on the floor bound in a large circle surrounding him. He had never seen such complex spell work.  
The only door to the room opened and Nick entered the room, Steve following carrying a variety of items.  
“Hi Sam” greeted Nick with indifference  
“Nick. What is going on?”  
Nick instructed Steve before approaching Sam. He locked his fingers together and sighed  
“I thought you were a smart guy Sam. We are performing a ritual”  
“What did you do to Steve? Where is Dale?”  
“Ohh Dale is dead. I didn’t kill him in case you were wondering. That was Steve, well the demon in Steve’s body anyway”  
“Why are you working with demons? A demon killed your wife and child”  
“Gee thanks for reminding me” snarled Nick   
“We are ready “informed Steve  
“Excellent. Just one more thing.” Nick grabbed a large knife and a big bowl.  
Sam tugged at his ropes again  
“No point Sam. You aren’t going anywhere”  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“See, that’s the question you should have asked first” Nick paused in front of Sam. “It’s simple. Because I miss him and need him”  
“Him?” questioned Sam “Him who?”  
Before Nick could answer Sam’s eyes widened  
“NO!” Sam shouted “No. He’s dead. Lucifer is dead!”  
“Not dead. Just sleeping. Or at least he was until I woke him”.  
“You don’t need Lucifer. He is lying to you. You can get help. Human help”  
“Ahhh no. Humans can’t save me. It was you who told me I would burn remember? Lucifer can save me from the grief and the pain, and the punishment you think I deserve”  
“He’s just using you. He’ll leave you the second he can”  
“What, you mean into your body if you agree to it? Sorry Sam, you forget. Crowley strengthened this body. My body is quite capable of holding Lucifer after it was strengthened by Crowley. Don’t get me wrong, Lucifer did say he will need to “jump your bones” if he has to fight Michael so will need you around”  
“I won’t say yes”  
“Never say never. I know about Michael rattling around in your Brothers brain. About Michaels psychotic idea to burn all the universes Dad made. Lucifer is still a better option. Even you have to admit that”.  
“So why do you need me?” questioned Sam.  
“As close as Lucifer and I are, you after all, are the chosen vessel. You have a link to him I don’t have. You have latent abilities. You were made for him, bonded body and soul. You even have a small amount of his grace inside you”  
Sam shivered  
“I’ll never help you. I’ll never say “yes””  
“Yeah, he said you would say that. He really hates it when you say “no” Sam”  
Nick walked around behind Sam and kneeled.  
“The thing is. We don’t need your consent.”   
Nick sliced Sam’s arm deeply and Sam hissed in pain. He felt his warm blood streaming down to be caught in the bowl.  
Once the bowl was full Nick ordered Steve to stop the bleeding and wrap Sam’s arm up.  
“Can’t have you dying” Nick remarked  
Nick began the ceremony calling out a muddle of incantations in Greek, Latin and Enochian as he added ingredients to the bowl.  
The markings around Sam began to light up. Sam began to scream as he felt like his soul was being pulled out of his body. He closed his eyes as the light became so bright it hurt. He felt icy fingers touching him. His body began to shake erratically as if he had been thrown into an icy pool. Tears streamed down his face as he cried in agony. Then he heard a whisper calling his name. The voice slowly became louder as it whispered his name seductively as if to address a lover.  
Sam could hear echoes from the past  
“Because we're two halves made whole. MFEO. Literally”.


End file.
